Escape
by MistressSara
Summary: Instead of saying goodbye at the car, Anthony decides to act on impulse and rescue Edith from the solitude of Downton.
1. Run Away With Me

I think we all know that I own nothing. If I did series three would have been rather different. Enjoy, review if so moved.

* * *

"Edith, let Sir Anthony go." Her father's voice echoed across the way. Edith looked up at Anthony with an expression he would best describe as forlorn.

"I don't think I shall know true happiness until we are allowed to be alone together." Edith confided, her gloved fingers wrapping around his good hand. Slowly she rose to her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I know what you mean, my love…" Anthony replied, his gaze drifting for a moment back towards the front door where Robert was still saying farewell to other guests. They had a moment, a brief moment, an opportunity for escape. Without thinking Anthony tugged her hand, pulling her into the backseat of the car with him.

"Stay down for a moment." He suggested, with a curt nod to an oblivious Robert, the car began to leave the drive. "All right, coast is clear."

"Anthony, what on earth are you doing?" Edith asked with a laugh as she settled into the seat next to him.

"We're escaping. It makes no sense to pussyfoot about, only to have our hopes of a future dashed by your family whispering doubt into my ear. We shall marry quickly, if that's what you would like?" He offered, his senses slowly starting to return, enough that he thought to ask her opinion in the matter.

"Escaping…" Edith said the word slowly, testing out how each syllable sounded. "I quite like that. Can't be considered kidnapping if I come willingly right?"

"Right, dear."

* * *

This was the most impulsive thing either Anthony or Edith had ever done. But as they stood in front of a very sleepy registrar, who owed Anthony a favor, both were rather pleased with the decision. Their first kiss came when they were pronounced husband and wife. His good arm wrapped around her, pulling her close as they made an effort to reach each other; he leaning down, she standing on her toes. Anthony's driver, having served as the witness, clapped before congratulating the new couple.

"Shall we go home?" Edith asked as they stood outside of the small building.

Anthony paused, pulling out his pocket watch to consult the time. Tucking the item back in his pocket then returning his arm around Edith, he gently guided her away from the car.

"We could catch the early train to London? Begin the honeymoon?" The expression on her face was one that Anthony looked forward to seeing again in the future. Her eyes were shining with happiness as she bit her lower lip, trying to contain her smile.

"Sounds perfect." They began to stroll towards the station but Edith stopped, suddenly looking a bit nervous. "I should probably send a note back to Downton, let them know that I haven't been kidnapped."

"Write a note, I'll inform the driver to deliver it in the morning." Edith nodded, popping back into the registrar's office to find paper and ink.

_ Mother and Father,_

_ I'm sure by now you've noticed that I slipped away last night. Please don't be alarmed, I'm safe. I'm also married. Anthony and I made the decision last night and went straight to the registrar. We're both so terribly uncomfortable with crowds and such that this seemed the best solution. We also decided that we didn't want to wait and leave our future to the chance of interruption. _

_Papa, you and granny have made you're reservations quite clear. But Anthony loves me and will be quite capable of caring for me. Any further concerns you may have are just that, yours. And based purely on appearance more than anything else. My happiness should be enough for you, it's no secret that I was never going to find any joy remaining at Downton and becoming the spinster daughter. I only ask that you offer me the same wishes for happiness that you offer your other daughters. We're leaving on the early train for London to begin our honeymoon. _

_If we are welcome I will see you upon our return. Kindly send my things to Locksley._

"Anthony?" She asked, looking up from the letter.

"Yes, dearest?"

"Should I sign my married name? Or would that be too much like throwing our escape in their faces?"

"I think that you are undeniably Edith Strallan now, why on earth should you feel compelled to sign any other name?"

She smiled brightly, returning pen to paper.

_Edith Strallan_

"That does have such a lovely curl to it." Edith grinned, admiring her new signature.

"Couldn't agree more. Come along, wife, we have a train to catch."

* * *

The news spread like wildfire, the Earl's daughter and "dull as paint" Strallan marrying suddenly in the middle of the night. Speculation of course followed. Pregnancy and insanity from the war were at the top of the list. Of course Sybil just smiled at these notions. An expression she shared with her husband and faded the moment her father turned attention towards her.

"Did you know anything about this?" He asked, gesturing to the letter.

"It sounds like they didn't even have a plan," Sybil shrugged, returning to her lunch.

The letter arrived shortly after breakfast, which was also after they received word that Edith was gone. No one had noticed the night before, with the dinner ending so late in the evening and focus on Mary and Matthew, no one realized that Edith hadn't returned to her bedroom. Not until that morning when Edith went to help her dress.

"Can hardly blame them." Tom muttered.

"What was that?" Robert questioned.

"I said, you could hardly blame them. This isn't the most accepting of families to marry into. Nor is it particularly welcoming of…"

"I really don't think I need you to explain the dynamic of my family…" Robert began but Sybil cut him off.

"He's right, papa. How different would you be behaving if it had been Mary who eloped? You would be brooding in the library and mama would have taken to bed in her disappointment of not being there. Edith has found someone to love and care for her, who actually acknowledges and welcomes her presence. You can't begrudge her deciding to take the opportunity to keep that force in her life when it presented itself. I for one am tremendously pleased for my sister and new brother-in-law. In fact, I think I'll go help Anna pack Edith's things."

Sybil excused herself from the now silent table. Robert stared rather dumbfounded at the empty chair, the letter still in his hand. Mary and Matthew were simply going about their meal, Tom opened his mouth to make an excuse but ultimately decided to just leave the table, and Cora stared down at her plate, without the words to correct Sybil's argument.

"She's right, Robert. When they return from their honeymoon, we'll have the Strallans over for dinner and everyone will be civil." Cora said shortly before standing and leaving the room.

The irony of the situation would have made Edith giggle. While she was curled up, warm and comfortable at her husband's side in their bed, she thought of nothing but Anthony. Back at Downton, for the first time, all thoughts and gossip were focused on her. Had she thought of the situation she would have been amused, but the past few hours which served as their wedding night were much more entertaining to reflect on.

They had successfully made their escape and were more than content to remain hidden away from the world as they became acquainted with married life. Yes, the Strallans were enjoying themselves, not yet considering what would be waiting for them when they returned home.


	2. Delays and Dinner

"Do we really have to go home today?" Edith asked, nuzzling against Anthony's neck again. In the three weeks they had been away on their honeymoon Edith had learned she had quite a touch for persuading her husband to change his mind. This ability was twice as powerful when they were in bed.

It was still early, but they had been keeping strange hours over the past weeks. With the amount of time spent in bed they would doze off early and wake up late. They were existing in frozen time, focused only on each other, sparing little thought for what was going on at Downton or Locksley.

"I'm afraid so, dear." Anthony replied, though his words were lacking conviction as her lips moved down his neck and her fingers trailed along his side. "That shan't convince me, Edith, but you should feel free to keep trying."

"No, no, you're right, we have to go back." She started to pull back, but before she could get too far an arm snaked around her, keeping them together beneath the sheets.

"It's early, love. We've got a few hours still." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple and lingering to enjoy the smell of her. "It won't be so bad, we'll go back to Locksley, set up house. I spoke to Mrs. Dobbs, my housekeeper, your things arrived a few days after we left."

"Oh goodness, we missed Mary and Matthew's wedding."

"I'm sorry…"

"No, I'd much rather we were on our honeymoon. I'd rather be here with you than anywhere else in the world." Edith reassured him, climbing over him again, straddling his body.

"We're going to miss the early train, aren't we, Lady Strallan?" He asked as her lips found his.

"I believe we are."

* * *

"Worth getting home later?" Edith asked as they settled into their compartment.

"An acceptable sacrifice."

"I should hope so."

"I called the house this morning to let them know which train we would be arriving on." Anthony began conversationally.

"And?"

"There was a message from your mother asking us to dinner on Friday."

Edith barely managed to stifle her groan of displeasure.

"I know, but we were invited and we can't avoid them forever."

"I know." She muttered, her head resting on his shoulder. "I've just preferred living in our own little world."

"Which we will continue to do, just with the occasional obligation to join the rest of society." Anthony comforted her. "It will be all right, love, I'll be with you."

* * *

The days passed quickly and suddenly it was Friday evening and the Strallans found themselves on the way to Downton. Edith nervously clutched Anthony's good hand as she stared out the window.

"You will be fine." He whispered.

"Between granny, papa, and Mary I will be eaten alive."

"No you won't, Edith. You are my wife and nothing they say or do will change that fact." She nodded, not letting go of his hand. "And just think, at the end of the evening we can go home and climb into bed."

At last, Anthony managed to provoke a smile from his wife's mouth.

It was awkward at the house, more so than what Edith usually felt when Carson went ahead of them to announce their arrival. The welcome was less than warm. Robert and Violet did not move from their seats, though Cora rose to hug her daughter, then Anthony.

"Marriage agrees with you, dear." Her mother smiled carefully moving for the couple to take a seat on the sofa.

"Thank you, mother."

"Is that enough easing in?" Violet asked suddenly, instantly breaking any sense of comfort that had been established. "May we get on to the girl's ridiculous and impulsive behavior?"

"We discussed…"

"You discussed, Cora. It was a valiant effort but you should have remembered to whom you were speaking. Now Edith, have you lost all of your senses or did you suffer a blow to the head before this decision was made?"

Edith gripped Anthony's hand tightly, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the room.

"Granny, I realize we did not go about this in the proper way…"

"The proper way? You snuck away in the middle of the night." Robert interrupted.

"In all fairness, we left right in front of you." Edith replied without thinking. Without looking she could tell that Anthony was stifling a chuckle.

"Hardly the time for levity, Edith." Her father admonished.

"Let her be, papa, you know how newly weds are." Mary interrupted as she and Matthew appeared in the room.

"Congratulations, both of you." Matthew offered with a smile, holding out a hand to Anthony.

"Thank you." The both replied. At least they had two allies in the house.

"Hardly worth celebrating." Robert muttered.

"My wife and I will respectfully disagree with you on that point, Robert." Anthony informed him very calmly.

"I'm surprised to find you involved with this scheme, Anthony. You're usually so level headed and sensible. To let Edith pull you along into such scandal."

"It's only a scandal if there's something behind it. Edith and I made a decision together, there was no coercion or sinister motivation." Anthony explained, miraculously managing an even tone of voice.

"I think it's clear, this was just an act for attention. Shame you had to pull poor, old Strallan into it." Mary chimed in, earning a warning look from Matthew.

"We should just go." Edith whispered, standing suddenly.

"We haven't finished this discussion yet." Robert said, expecting his daughter to retake her seat.

"This isn't a discussion, it's an attack. Mary, this was not a bid for attention, unlike some people I don't require some lavish exhibition to get married. And I'll have you know that Anthony is neither old nor poor, I would appreciate it if you would stop referring to him as such. I'm sorry if I embarrassed the family, but I shan't apologize for my marriage."

"It's an unsuitable match." Violet chimed in.

"Why?" Edith questioned, refusing to shed the tears stinging her eyes. "When you all were so desperate to find a husband for Mary, Anthony was a suitable match. He shows interest in your dull, plain, ugly middle child instead of your perfect first born and suddenly he becomes unworthy?"

"Edith…" Cora tried to intervene but Edith had to get this out.

"No. You all seem to think I'm deaf to your little comments. _At least we'll have poor old Edith around_. I shan't sacrifice our happiness for your comfort or any other vain purpose. My husband and I love each other, which should be more than enough reason for you all to accept this. But as that clearly won't be happening any time soon, we'll go home." With that, Edith left the room, which shifted all focus to Anthony who was still seated on the sofa.

He quietly stood and made his way towards the same door.

"If you all will excuse me. I owe my wife an apology, I was foolish enough to assure her that her family would be happy for us."

Anthony found Edith out front, waiting for him to join her.

"Perhaps dinner with your family was a bad idea." He commented quietly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Quite possibly. I've asked for the car to be brought around."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. It's one thing for them to go after me like that, but for them to attack you. I won't stand for it."

"My wife and champion." He smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"We can go home, to bed?"

"Yes. And I'll spend the rest of the evening convincing you that you are the most beautiful, wickedly clever woman I've ever known."

"Anthony…"

"I never want to hear you call yourself plain, dull, or ugly. You are none of those, my love."

The familiar Rolls pulled to the front door. Anthony had been practicing his driving and with some assistance managed to control the car as he once did. Situated in the front seat, the Strallans left Downton.

Unaware that it was the last they'd see the home in it's complete form.


	3. Downton Inferno

Slowly, the months began to pass. Edith and Anthony settled into their home together, happy and cozy. The spring was a busy season with the farms back in full production after the winter. Anthony dealt with his business while Edith split her focus between running the household and writing. As it happened, Edith had an idea for a murder mystery set at a country estate. After supper the two would take to the library, Edith sitting on the floor so she could write at the coffee table while Anthony sat on the couch just behind her. Occasionally when she grew frustrated or tired she would lean back and rest her head against his thigh, or his hand would search out a loose curl to play with.

As the season turned to summer Edith realized that she had barely seen her family since that night at dinner. Occasionally she would see Matthew, a letter here or there from her mother, visits from Sybil and Tom when the former was feeling up to it.

The night Sybil gave birth Edith was unaware. No one called to inform her, no one called when Sybil passed. There was a visit from Matthew the next morning to break the news.

While they attended the funeral and the christening, the Strallans did not return to Downton. There was no contact with Violet, Robert, or Mary. At first Edith thought she would miss her family, that their absence would leave her with some sort of lacking. But she found this not to be true, instead she felt… free. The life and family that she found with Anthony was more than enough to make up for any thing she might miss.

* * *

The fire moved quickly through the halls of Downton. In retrospect it was quite lucky no one had been injured. The damage was severe, only the first floor and downstairs had been left relatively unscathed. This left the Crawley family without a home, any other options were either unavailable or too small to house five people and a baby.

If looks could kill Anthony was quite certain he would be near death. The offer had slipped from his mouth before he could think about it. Edith, to her credit, managed to hide her unhappy reaction although he could feel her gaze on him.

"We wouldn't want to impose." Cora answered quickly, it was polite after all to refuse the first offer before accepting it the second time.

"No imposition, mama." Edith offered, the door had been opened they had to follow through now. "We have plenty of space for everyone and for the staff as well. Anthony and I only have four people on our staff, I'm sure there are plenty of rooms available in the downstairs quarters."

"We appreciate this." Robert offered, his tone was less than enthused, he was still in a state of shock after watching his legacy burn. Now forced to rely on the kindness of his scorned daughter and her husband.

"Of course, I'll just go see that Mrs. Dobbs makes up the guest rooms." Edith patted her father on the hand before leaving the room.

"We do hate to impose, Anthony. I'm sure you and Edith are still settling in to life together."

"That's quite all right, some circumstances can't be avoided. Are they hopeful to start rebuilding soon, Robert?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Within the next few weeks, provided funding can sustain." Was his distracted response, attention turning to the window again.

"I'm sorry about him," Cora whispered quietly, leaning in close towards Anthony. "This has been especially upsetting to Robert."

"I understand. I'm sure if something happened to Locksley I would feel the same way."

"Are you sure you don't mind all of us invading your space? I know we're quite a group and with the baby and I'm sure Violet will be visiting. And with Edith still not on speaking terms with…" Anthony raised his good hand to stop the woman speaking.

"Cora, we are more than happy to have you. And should you require anything else please don't hesitate."

"You really are unfailingly kind, Anthony. After all the trouble with Robert and Violet." She whispered again, as if her husband was unaware of his actions and how they had affected the couple.

Anthony blushed slightly at the comment and nodded to the tea. Edith returned a few minutes later, offering to show her mother to what would serve as their rooms for the foreseeable future.

* * *

"If I haven't said so before, I am so pleased that you and Anthony married." Cora beamed as she and Edith climbed the stairs.

"You and I both, mama." Edith smiled as they reached the landing.

"Where is your room?"

"Anthony and I are in the room at the end of the hall." She gestured to her right. Edith opened the first door to the left, stepping aside for her mother to step in first. "This will be for you and papa. Mary and Matthew are across the hall, Thomas and Sybie are next to them."

"This is lovely, dear." A brief moment of silence passed before, "You and Anthony share a room?"

"We do."

"You didn't want space of your own?"

"No, that should hardly be a surprise to you, mama. You and father have always shared a room." Edith pushed open the door to the en suite bathroom, for her mother to examine. "All of the house has been fixed with modern plumbing, so everything you may need is here. Mrs. Dobbs usually comes up and sees to the fires during dinner."

"You're able to make do on a staff of four?" Cora asked as Edith led her across the hall to check on the rooms for the others.

"It's only Anthony and I. We mostly keep to the first floor and the bedroom. Mrs. Dobbs is the housekeeper, Mrs. Coleman the cook, her husband Mr. Coleman is both the butler and Anthony's man when need be, and Davis the driver."

"You don't have someone to tend to you?"

"Anthony offered to find someone, but I manage well enough of my own. I doubt we'll need any extra help until children start coming." She shrugged, not thinking about what she had said.

"You're planning on children?"

"Of course. Not a brood, mind you. But maybe one or two."

"Who is having a brood?" Robert asked, quietly entering the room and looking between his wife and daughter.

"No one, Edith was just telling me that they were hoping for two children." Cora answered.

"That's the last thing this family needs right now."

"Robert!" His wife admonished, but Edith remained unfazed.

"This isn't a debate and it is none of your concern. It's my family, Anthony and myself."

"It seems a foolish notion considering what happened to…" Robert began but stopped himself as thoughts of his youngest returned to his mind.

"Let's not pretend that you're concerned for my well-being."

"Edith…" Her mother began only to be interrupted.

"You're welcome to use the dining room, Anthony and I generally use the breakfast room for supper."

"You won't eat with us?"

"Not tonight. Please don't mistake my husband's kindness for a resolution. I'll have your luggage brought up when it arrives."

With that, Edith happily escaped the room and went in search of Anthony. She found him waiting for her in the study.

"Are you terribly upset with me?" He asked as she closed the door with a heavy sigh, resting against the surface for a moment.

"I'm terribly upset with them and with your unfailing kindness, but not you specifically." She managed a weak smile as he closed the distance between them, pulling her against him.

"I'm sorry."

"We'll manage. I did make it clear that just because we are all under the same roof does not mean our routine will be altered."

"Thank goodness for that." He smiled, pressing a swift kiss to her lips. "Although I suppose we should reserve our more amorous activities to our bedroom."

"Or we could just lock the door." She suggested, reaching behind her for the doorknob.

"Clever little wife." He chuckled, pulling her into a deeper embrace.

* * *

"If you recall, I did warn you against putting electricity in Downton… now you see what happens." Violet commented rather sternly, looking around the sitting room of Locksley with a severe eye. "This room is very bright in its decoration."

"We are hardly in a position to complain about the décor." Cora pointed out as she sipped her coffee. Their dinner had finished, the men lingering in the dining room while Cora, Violet, Mary, and the baby took to the sitting room.

"I can't help but notice that I have yet to see my granddaughter or her husband." Violet observed.

"You haven't in the last several months." Her daughter-in-law offered tartly, sipping her coffee.

"Yes, but this is their house, are they to continue on with a separate life while the family is here?"

"Edith has made it rather clear that she would rather be a Strallan than Crawley." Mary pointed out, carefully shifting the baby in her arms.

"You can hardly blame her after the way she and Anthony were treated." Cora came to her middle child's defense.

"Did she honestly expect to get away with sneaking off in the middle of the night and marrying? Without so much as a stern talking to? Now really, Cora. Have Robert fetch her, I would like to speak with Edith."

* * *

"We've managed to go undetected rather well." Anthony smiled as Edith set her pen down and rested her head against his knee. They had their separate supper, staying away from the dining room with relative ease. As their meal concluded earlier it was also simple to move unnoticed to their library.

"I have a lifetime of practice going unnoticed in that family." Edith replied, unaware that her father was standing at the door that had been left open a crack when Coleman left with their coffee tray. "I suppose it's easy though with Mary and Sybil for sisters."

"Come here."

Robert peered into the room, watching as Anthony coaxed her off the floor and into the spot next to him on the sofa.

"You, my sweet one, are the loveliest creature I have ever known. Your wit and beauty are all I require to make any day worthwhile."

"I'm thankful every day that you noticed me, Anthony."

"As am I love."

Robert stepped back from the door, not especially keen to witness his daughter embracing her husband. With a brisk knock he waited a moment before being beckoned to enter.

"Your grandmother wishes to speak with you."

The smile on Edith face failed fast. So much for unnoticed.


	4. Face the Laughter

Edith felt little fear as she stood to leave the room. The last time she faced her family they had only just returned from a whirlwind marriage and honeymoon. Now she was the lady of the house, a house that had been opened to the family in their time of need. And not because Edith was kind hearted about the matter.

"Well, there she is. Thank you for making the time." Violet greeted Edith as she entered the room. Cora managed to turn her head enough that the roll of her eyes went unnoticed by everyone but Anthony. Mary and Tom had gone to see to the baby while Matthew had remained incase extra support was needed by Edith and Anthony.

"Hello, granny." Edith said in an oddly calm tone as she and her husband took their seats on the open sofa.

"Very magnanimous of you to open your home." Violet commented, gripping the handle of her cane.

"Anthony's doing. He's far kinder in this situation than I have been able to manage."

"Honest at least. You would have let your family search elsewhere for shelter?"

"It isn't as if the family is hard pressed for finance or connections. I believe this to be the absolute last option they would want to take."

"Yes, things have been rather tense the past few months."

"Not here." Edith shrugged, glancing over at Anthony who smiled softly. "We've had a lovely couple of months settling into married life."

"Will you be redecorating at all? Putting your own mark on the home?"

"I've told Edith she's welcome to change anything she'd like. Everything but my study."

"Perhaps some fresh wallpaper, nothing drastic… granny did you really bring us in here to discuss the walls?"

"No, I was interested to know if you intended to treat your family as acquaintances for the duration of their stay or if you planned on behaving as a member of this family?" Violet asked sharply.

Edith paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. Out of sheer reaction Matthew and Anthony both felt as though they should hold on to something for safety. But Edith simply cleared her throat, briefly straightening her skirt before taking Anthony's right hand in her's.

"This family? This family has treated me as an acquaintance for the whole of my life…"

"Don't be dramatic, Edith."

"I'm not finished, granny. I'm not saying that I was treated poorly, that would have required acknowledging my existence from time to time instead of pushing me to the back on a regular basis. Until I did something that actually made me happy. Then I'm put on trial and asked how I could possibly dare to do something you considered ridiculous."

"Edith, you stole away in the middle of the night and married. Without a word to any of us." Robert objected.

"What difference would it have made? You don't approve of our match and if you did let us get married there would have been no joy in the house over it. Not like Mary's wedding, I'm sure."

"Now Edith, this jealousy of Mary has gone on long enough." Violet interjected.

"I'm not jealous of her. I haven't been for quite some time now. Instead of an extravagant affair underscored by sarcastic comments from you and papa, Anthony and I had a lovely wedding that consisted of the only people who had to be there. I won't apologize for that and I certainly don't begrudge Mary her wedding. That grandeur isn't me."

"Of course it is. All of my granddaughters…"

"No, granny, it isn't. I've never…" Edith took a labored sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose with her free hand. "I can't keep having this argument…"

Without another word she stood up and left the room.

* * *

"Are you quite certain you're all right?" Anthony asked as Edith flitted around their room. He had followed shortly after she left the room, the two decided to retire for the evening.

"I'm certain." She smiled, finally staying still for a moment and crossing the room to where he was pulling on a pajama shirt. "What was your family like?"

"Hmm?" The question caught him off guard and truth be told he hadn't thought of his family in some time. "Oh, well. We were much quieter than yours."

"Not hard to be." Edith laughed, taking his hand and pulling him towards the bed.

"My father and I were very much alike. A bit shy, quiet…"

"Unassuming." She grinned, provoking a smile from him.

"My mother and sister were very close, her death shook Libby deeply. They were so similar. Same warmth, same coloring, carbon copy."

"Why don't you see Libby? I rarely hear you mention her." While Anthony turned off the lights in their sitting area Edith slipped off her rob and climbed into bed.

"I don't hear from her all that often. Just the occasional letter, always a new address so that she may receive her monthly allowance. She decided to travel after our parents passed. As much as we loved our parents they were sticklers for propriety and tradition. I had just married when my parents died, so we were settled into the house and starting a life. Libby wanted nothing more than to see the world. She packed a case and decided to go."

"She sounds interesting."

"She is. Her letters are few and far between but always brimming with fantastic details of her travels."

"Anthony?" Edith asked as he turned off the lamp and settled under the sheets next to her.

"Yes?"

"Waste of time putting those pajamas on."

With a chuckle he reached over to turn the light back on.

"Why did you bother…" She lifted the sheets for him to see that she hadn't bothered putting her nightgown on. "No one would dare say I didn't marry well."

"I certainly won't disagree." She giggled, pulling him close.

"Insatiable little wife." He murmured, pressing a trail of kisses down her neck.

* * *

As Cora and Robert reached the landing of the second floor they heard a foreign sound echo down the hallway. Something they had rarely heard in their own home… Edith's laughter.

Robert shook his head, not wanting to give a second thought to what might be going on in his daughter's marital bed. Cora meanwhile smiled softly, pushing aside the momentary pang of guilt for never hearing the sound of her daughter's joy before. If all the relationships between the Strallans and Crawley could be fixed, perhaps Cora and Edith could at least make amends.


	5. Merry Maladies

So, clearly this is an AU, Matthew will be alive for the foreseeable future. I'm playing with the timeline as time is essentially a big ball of wibbly wobbly… time-y wimey… stuff.

* * *

Two months. The Strallans and the Crawleys had been living under the same roof together for two months now. Winter had set in, delaying the construction at Downton rather significantly, leaving the estranged family thrown together. On the nights when Anthony and Edith joined her family for dinner the meals passed slowly, filled with quiet, somewhat forced conversations. Spirits were low among everyone, Christmas was approaching, bringing a wave of uneasiness. It would be the first holiday not spent in Downton, without Sybil, with the baby, and Anthony and Edith's first holiday together.

Edith already had a special gift ready for Anthony. She had received the good news from Dr. Clarkson a few days earlier and was trying to wait patiently before sharing with her husband.

"Coleman has informed me that the tree is set up in the library." Anthony announced when he joined Edith in his study for their afternoon tea.

"Marvelous. Mrs. Dobbs and I have managed to track down the ornaments and all the other decorations. So we shall see to making Locksley quite merry this afternoon." Edith smiled, pulling him down next to her on the sofa and curling up at his side.

"Are we going to have Christmas with your family?" He asked, leaning forward to reach for his cup of tea with his right hand. Over the last few months he had been performing a regiment of exercises that Dr. Clarkson found for him. While he didn't have his full range of motion or strength, he could lift a cup and wrap his arm around his wife.

"I suppose we must. Perhaps you and I could celebrate on our own Christmas Eve and join in for the Crawley traditions on the day?"

"That would work quite well. I am rather excited at the thought of our first Christmas together." He smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"So am I. And I already have the perfect present for you." She teased, taking a sip from his cup instead of extracting herself from his arms for her own.

"Darling, you being here is the only present I require."

"I believe that would be my presence not my present." She chuckled, settling back in next to him.

"One in the same."

"I better get to decorating." Edith groaned, pulling herself upright. "Granny is coming to dinner tonight. One of our obligation meals. Last thing I want is to receive a lecture on the appropriate decorations for the season at the appropriate time."

"You want to take away your grandmother's fun? You know how she loves to lecture us on keeping a home." Anthony took her hand, trying to coax her back next to him. His free hand landed on her stomach, sliding around to her hip so that he could hold her close again. Edith didn't bother to fight him, instead she seated herself on his lap, resting her head against his shoulder and turning so that she could nuzzle against his neck.

In two months one might think that the amorous Strallans would have learned to lock doors and close blinds. For the most part they had, though there were some awkward moments when the heat of newlywed moments caused a lapse. Mary had been out for a walk one day and happened to peer into a window. Where she saw her sister laid across Anthony's desk while he… saw to her needs. With a shake of her head and a wish to unsee it all, Mary carried on her way. It seemed as though everyone was always managing to walk in when they were in the midst of being affectionate.

Although in all fairness, they were constantly affectionate. Anthony always seemed to be snaking an arm around his wife's waist to keep her close. Edith was always stealing a kiss from her husband as they passed throughout the day. Or when they were sitting together.

Robert managed to enter the room just as the pair pulled apart to breathe. With an uncomfortable sigh Robert turned away, clearing his throat.

"Uh, Edith, your mother was looking for you."

"Oh. Right, where was she?" Edith asked, easing off of Anthony's lap.

"Library."

She nodded, shrugging at Anthony before leaving the room. Robert lingered briefly in the doorway, trying to decide what to do with himself.

"How's… how's the construction coming along?" Anthony asked, breaking the silence at last.

"Coming along… slowly. The snow is halting things a bit, some of the interiors have been seen to. Just trying to return it to former glory."

"The world always feels right when you're back in your own home." Robert hesitantly made his way across the room, sitting in one of the chairs facing the sofa.

"Yes. And I'm sure you and Edith are eager to have your house back. I remember my first year of marriage…" He fell silent, not wanting to complete the thought of how he and Cora spent their first year.

"Yes. However, we really don't mind having you. Happy to help."

"Really? Even after…"

"Robert, I have a very simple code for my life. Treat people with kindness and hope for the same to be returned."

"My family has rather failed to reward you with that."

"Edith is certainly reward enough for me."

* * *

"Mother?" Edith called coming into the library. Cora looked up with a smile, sorting through a box of decorations.

"I was wondering if you wanted help decorating?" She asked almost timidly. The last two months had been spent walking on eggshells for mother and daughter. While Edith's relationship with Mary, her brothers-in-law, father, and grandmother carried on as normal, her mother had been making an active attempt to develop their relationship. At first Edith was wary, concerned that her mother was simply trying to fill the gap left by Sybil's death. But it quickly became clear that Cora simply wanted to forge a connection that should have been there from the beginning.

"That would be lovely. I don't think Mrs. Dobbs was quite up to it and she had supper to see to. Anthony suggested leaving it just to get to granny." Edith confessed with a laugh.

"I used to do that when your father and I were first married. Every time your grandmother would come to visit, which was… far too often for our liking, I would do one small thing to provoke her. Serve dinner slightly late or early, move furniture around… drove your father just as crazy."

"Chocked it up to your American sensibilities?"

"Naturally." Cora paused, dropping the garland she was holding back into the box. "What's different?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You, something's different…" She eyed her daughter carefully, trying to figure out what had changed.

"Nothing's different." Edith shrugged, unpacking the box of tree ornaments.

"Are you having a baby?" Cora asked suddenly.

"Mother!"

"You are! That's it. You have the smile of an expectant mother."

"Shh!" Edith hurried to close the library door, making sure that no one had been in the hallway. "Yes, but I haven't told Anthony yet."

"Why on earth not? He does want children, doesn't he?"

"Yes, of course he does. I was planning on surprising him for Christmas."

"Oh, this is marvelous!" Cora smiled brighter than Edith had seen since before Sybil passed. She quickly pulled her daughter into a hug. "Another little one! Are you excited?"

"Very. But we have to keep this between us until I tell Anthony."

"Of course. Of course, dear." Cora struggled to contain her glee as she returned to the decorations.

Cora wasn't the only Crawley woman who noticed the change in Edith.

After they finished eating, Violet shifted her focus from the restrained Christmas frivolity of the house to her granddaughter long enough to notice:

"Oh, for goodness' sake, Edith. A baby already?" Violet asked, looking solely at the middle daughter. Everyone in the room fell silent, Anthony's mouth gaping slightly as he looked to his wife.

"Mama!"

"I didn't say a word." Cora offered quickly.

"She didn't have to. One need only look at you. I can see it in your face."

"Edith?" Anthony asked rather breathlessly, not turning away from her.

"That Christmas present I mentioned earlier." She offered with a shrug.

"Oh, I've ruined the surprise." Violet noted in her usual tone. "Well, he was bound to notice well before Christmas."

"Congratulations, both of you!" Tom offered, leaning down to kiss Edith's cheek while Matthew shook Anthony's right hand.

"Yes, congratulations." Mary offered, her tone almost sad.

"Robert, wouldn't you like to say something?" Cora nudged her husband.

"Congratulations." He offered half-heartedly. Edith's face fell slightly, though she caught herself quickly, forcing a smile.

"Robert." Cora warned.

"What? You expect me to be happy? We've already lost one daughter to childbirth."

"We lost Sybil to stubbornness." His wife shot back before she could stop herself.

"We lost Sybil…" Robert began only to be cut off by a surprisingly sharp Anthony.

"Stop! Just stop now." The room was suddenly silent, all eyes turned to an unusually agitated Anthony. "There will be no more talk about the dangers of childbirth. We are all well aware of what can happen, I know better than most after Maud… and our child were both lost. The next nine months will not be spent dwelling on the fears of what _might_ happen. If you find it difficult to be happy or positive about this child than I'll direct you to a rather suitable inn located in the village."

With that he left the room, leaving a quiet wake behind him. Edith's eyes were wide, looking around quickly before she followed her husband.

"Well, the Crawleys must be rubbing off on him." Violet observed with a smirk.

* * *

"Anthony?" Edith called, finding her husband in his study. The room was rather dark, more so after the door was closed. He was standing at the window, staring out at the starry night. "Sweetheart?"

"I'm not sorry I lost my temper with your family." He answered after a few moments of silence passed between them.

"I'm not sorry either. I wasn't really looking forward to almost a year of them filling my head with fears." She agreed, settling into the window seat so that she could look up at him.

"Edith, I am excited at the prospect of a baby. But I'm also terrified." He confided.

"So am I. But as you said, we have to remain positive." He just nodded, holding her hand as he returned his gaze to the window. "You know…"

"Hmm?"

"It was rather… rather exciting how you took charge in there." Edith confessed quietly, smiling up with him with that brazen little smile that got them into this situation in the first place.

"Was it?"

"Oh yes. Very forceful." She grinned, her free hand tracing up his side with her free hand, not stopping until she found his belt.

"Let me just lock the door…" He managed weakly as her fingers removed the barrier of his clothing.

"Already done."

* * *

Pregnancy agreed with Edith. Everyone noticed the glow that seemed to shine through her. The passing sickness took its toll on her, but she didn't dwell on those mornings. Her hormones weren't too wild, though she did get teary eyed from time to time over small things. Luckily Cora was constantly there to remind her daughter that everything was perfectly normal. The urges that she got were the most welcome side effect of the pregnancy, Anthony was as indulgent with those as he was willing to rub her back when the day ended.

As the seventh month of her pregnancy ended the family was still at Locksley. Construction on Downton seemed to take one hit after another, keeping the process slow moving. Edith was finding herself rather thankful that they were there, if nothing else having her mama present was a great comfort.

It seemed as though Edith would be able to claim that her pregnancy had been one of relative ease. Until late one night she woke with a groan of pain. At first it simply felt like cramps but when the pain did not subside she knew instinctively that something was wrong. Sitting up wasn't an option considering the amount of pain she was feeling, with nothing to compare the sensations to she thought they might be contractions. Reaching over as best she could she tried to shift Anthony.

"Anthony, Anthony…" Edith was trying to shake him awake.

"Hmm? What? What is it?" He asked, slowly coming around and reaching over to turn on the bedside lamp.

"Call the doctor. Call for him now." She managed through a strangled sob. "Something's wrong… Get mama…"


	6. A Lovely Family

Anthony made it down the first two steps before he stopped and turned back to Cora and Robert's door. He knocked loud and swiftly, all sense of politeness gone with Edith and the baby in pain.

"What is it?" A groggy Robert asked, pulling the door open.

"It's Edith, something's wrong with the baby. I'm calling for the doctor now, but she wanted Cora."

Robert woke at his words, nodding before disappearing back into the room. Anthony continued downstairs to the phone while Cora all but ran to her daughter's side. Edith had managed to pull herself up into a sitting position, leaning back against her pillows and headboard. Her eyes were shut to the pain, while slowly rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"Oh, little one, please be all right." Edith pleaded, "Your father and I are so looking forward to you. We love you so much already. Please be all right."

"Edith?" Cora made her way to her daughter, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking her free hand. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

It took everything in Cora not to remember how she had sat with Sybil when… no, this was not the time to think of that night.

"I don't know…" Edith managed through a small sob. "I just know that it doesn't feel right."

"Are you bleeding?"

"No… but there's something…"

"It sounds as if your water broke, dear." Cora tried to soothe, brushing her curls away from her daughter's forehead.

"But… It's too soon! Dr. Clarkson said I had another month yet."

"Babies come when they want to. Sounds like this child is as impatient as you were."

"I was early?" Edith asked, struggling to catch her breath.

"Oh yes. You arrived two weeks before you were expected. In the middle of one of your granny's dinner parties, so you can imagine how well that went over. And then you came along and you were so quiet and thoughtful. Those big wide eyes just taking in all the new surroundings. When Mary was born she was wailing louder than any baby Dr. Clarkson had ever known. I was terrified when you were born and scarcely made a sound."

"Well, between myself and Anthony it will be a miracle if this child ever speaks."

"I'm sure you'll have a lovely child, just a few weeks earlier than you expected." Edith nodded, trying to calm herself.

Cora looked up and noticed Robert lingering in the doorway.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to get a cold cloth for your forehead, all right? Your father will sit with you." She gestured for her husband to come take her place while looking for the door that led to the en suite bathroom. Robert nervously took a seat on the edge of the bed, taking his daughter's hands in his own.

At his touch, she looked up at him, fear clearly etched on her face.

"Papa, I'm so afraid…"

"I know you are, my girl. Don't be. The doctor will be here shortly and Anthony is here and your mother." His tone was gentle, more than she had ever been privy to before.

"You'll stay nearby?" She pleaded.

"Yes, yes of course."

Edith nodded again, her bottom lip trembling as she clutched at her father's hand.

"You would be upset if I died, wouldn't you?" She asked quietly, her grip on his hand tightening further.

"You aren't going to die, Edith."

"But if I did?"

"Your family loves you, my girl. You're going to be all right." He kissed the back of her hand and tried to make a reassuring face.

"Dr. Clarkson is on his way. And we're in luck, Mrs. Dobbs was once a midwife, so she has a bit of knowledge in this area." Anthony announced, returning to the room and moving to sit next to Edith on their bed. She arranged herself so that she was leaning against him, her hand still holding her father in place.

"Mama thinks that it's just the baby coming early."

"She's probably right. And if she is our little one will be here soon." He answered calmly.

Edith just nodded before closing her eyes and tilting her head back to rest against Anthony's shoulder.

"Edith?" Robert asked, concerned at her sudden withdrawal from the conversation.

"I'm fine. It just hurts." She tried hard not to whimper, the sound escaped her anyway.

"I'll go wait for Dr. Clarkson." Robert decided, starting to stand up as Cora returned to the room. At first Edith wouldn't let go of her father's hand, he gave one last squeeze of comfort before hurrying downstairs.

The night moved along slowly, Edith's labor progressing slowly. Cora and Anthony refused to leave her side, shortly after sunrise Mary peeked into the room having been informed by Robert what had happened during the night.

"I'll sit with her if you'd like some breakfast, mama." Mary offered.

"Are you all right?" Cora asked Edith who was trying rather unsuccessfully to rest.

"Yes, go have something to eat, I'll be fine." Edith nodded, Anthony was still lying next to her though he had managed to doze off as Edith's contractions leveled out. The pain wasn't as bad as what woke her, just a bit more spread out. She was managing to cope and wanted to give everyone a chance to rest after being woken so suddenly.

Cora nodded, pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead before leaving the room. Mary slowly moved closer, eventually taking her mother's spot next to Edith's side of the bed.

"Hurts dreadfully, doesn't it?" Mary started softly.

"No one ever seemed to mention that fact." Edith managed with a tired laugh.

"A little surprise from one mother to another as Sybil told me."

"It gets worse?" Edith's breathing was becoming more labored as she shifted slightly to get comfortable.

"Not too much, there's just less time between the contractions. But once that's finished you'll have your baby and won't even remember. Are you scared?"

"Terrified." Edith whispered. "Were you?"

"Yes… all I could think of was the night Sybil… We mustn't dwell on that though. Baby Strallan will arrive, big blue eyes and a very intelligent cry. And there are two very eager cousins."

"Hopefully they will be better friends than we have been."

"Hopefully." Mary nodded in agreement. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"The doctor, I think it's time. Anthony…" Edith shook him gently. He woke at her first touch, startling slightly but quickly regaining his bearings.

"Yes? Is it time?"

"It's time." Mary hurried out of the room, leaving the couple alone. "We haven't thought of names."

"What?"

Edith was starting to panic.

"We didn't come up with a name…"

"We can still think of one. Between the two of us we've read an entire library, books full of names, what springs to mind?"

"Althea."

"Really?"

"You don't like it?" She heaved, trying to hold back her tears.

"What if the baby's a boy?"

"She's a girl. I know it, she's going to be a girl."

"We'll think of a name, but right now you should focus on bringing her into the world."

"Your husband is right, Lady Edith." Dr. Clarkson announced, coming into the room followed by Cora. Anthony started to shift away as the doctor prepared to examine Edith, but she grabbed him before he could get away.

"Stay with me. Promise you'll stay with me, Anthony." She begged, holding his good hand.

"You're sure you want me to stay?"

"Yes."

So Anthony stayed with his wife, helping her to focus throughout labor, reassuring her as best he could. Maud didn't want him there when she gave birth, the notion alone made her flush violently. The last time he saw his first wife alive was as the doctor ushered him out of the room. Edith on the other hand was desperate to keep him there, with his arms wrapped around her as Dr. Clarkson coaxed her to push.

A sharp wail broke through the silence of the room.

"Congratulations." Dr. Clarkson smiled, wrapping the squirming, pink baby up in a blanket. "You've got a little girl."

He passed the child to Cora who smiled down at her newest grandchild before settling the baby into Edith's arms.

"Hello, little one." Anthony smiled down at their baby girl.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Edith grinned.

"Takes after her mother." Cora offered.

"Edith, we have a few things to take care of, that you might want to be alone for."

"There's nothing wrong is there?" Anthony asked quickly.

"No, nothing wrong. A few after details of birth."

"Take her downstairs, introduce her… maybe someone will have a suggestion for a name." Edith smiled reassuringly. She helped shift the baby into Anthony's good arm then brought his other arm up to help offer support.

Baby Strallan was well received by her family, even Robert was happy to greet his granddaughter. After everyone had their turn to coo over the child and Dr. Clarkson reappeared in the drawing room, Anthony returned to Edith's side so they could have some time alone.

"Amelia?" Anthony suggested.

"She doesn't look like an Amelia… Lavender?"

"Lavender Strallan? Sounds like she might be hanging around some questionable areas in London."

"All right, no to Lavender." Edith laughed. She watched the sleeping baby in her arms with a warm smile, aware that Anthony was staring at the two of them. "What is it?"

"Beautiful wife, beautiful child. I'm just so very happy we ran away when we did. Goodness knows what would have happened if we let your family have their input."

"We still would've had to escape just the same. I like the way we did things."

"Prudence?"

"Prudie… I like it."

The new parents turned their attention to their daughter who had opened her eyes and was staring up at them curiously.

"She has your eyes." Edith observed.

"And your beauty. You're going to take after your mother, aren't you, Prudie?"

"She won't have to run away to marry the man she loves."

"And she won't have to question if she's loved in this house."

"She'll never feel the need to escape."

"I love you, sweetheart." Anthony pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, Anthony." She tilted her head back as best she could to meet his lips in a kiss. A cry from Edith's arms turning their attention back to Prudie. "And we love you. Yes, darling, so very much."

"Lovely start for the Strallan family, don't you think?"

"So lovely."

* * *

And that's all she wrote for this one, for now at least. If another idea strikes it'll end up in Lovely Moments.


End file.
